happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Dogs
Various dogs appear throughout the series, usually playing a minor role and sometimes causing the deaths of characters. Some are shown to be pets while others are apparently strays. Whistle Whistle is the most well-known canine within the series, appearing in Doggone It, and causing the demise of several characters. He was based on and named after Ken Pontac's dog. Whistle look-alikes Puppies or dogs that resemble Whistle have appeared in a few other episodes. Some appear at the end of Doggone It, being released from Lifty and Shifty's van before tearing Lumpy to shreds, along with the original Whistle. Another pup appears in Junk in the Trunk as yet another thievery victim of Lifty and Shifty. A yellow puppy in A Sight for Sore Eyes served as The Mole's seeing-eye-dog, but it ran off chasing Sniffles' mechanical paper plane. A purple dog that appears in Chore Loser acted very similar to Whistle as it killed Cub (and possibly Pop). Helper Pup.jpg|The Mole and his dog. Stolen Pets.jpg|A Whistle look-alike caged among other stolen pets. Army.jpg|A bunch of Whistle's siblings with the same lust for blood. Badparenting.png|Whistle's twin sibling. Caged Dog This dog makes a small appearance at the beginning of Doggone It. It is shown growling and trying to burst out of its metal cage, surrounded by dents on the wall and torn-up toys. Cub wanted it, but Pop decided just to purchase Whistle from the pet store instead. Bloodhound The bloodhound appeared in Don't Yank My Chain. Lumpy used the canine to help track down Handy and The Mole after the wrongly-convicted duo escaped from prison. Neither of them were recaptured. Deadlumpycop.jpg|Dead Lumpy and his bloodhound. Dontyankmychain lumpy02.png|Lumpy and his bloodhound. bloodhound.png|Cuddles and the bloodhound. Poodles In Easy Comb, Easy Go, Lifty and Shifty tested one of their hair growth formulas on a small hairless male dog. He grew a luxurious coat of hair, attracting the attention of a female. This prompted Disco Bear to purchase the hair growth formulas for himself. Hairlesslittledog.png|The purple dog's original look. Here, I'll show ya!.PNG|Shifty uses the hair growth formula on the poodle. Doggies in luuuurve.PNG|Two poodles. Blue Dogs In Clause For Concern, these dogs were attracted to the scent coming from sausages inside a sack in Pop's trunk. One dog wearing a spiked collar seemed to resemble a doberman. Another was a small puppy (or possibly a chihuahua). A shaggy sheepdog and a tall greyhound-like dog also appeared. The dog wearing the spiked collar was later seen at the mall, appearing out of nowhere and taking a bite out of the sausages. S3E15 Pop and The Dog.png|The blue dog steals Pop's sausages. S3E15 Want a sandwich.png|Pop and the blue dog. S3E15 The Dogs.png|Several blue dogs. Brown Dog This large shaggy dog appears in Put Your Back Into It. It went to fetch a bone tossed near Disco Bear, biting his spine and thrashing him about. Then it bites on Disco Bear's leg as Russell unknowingly reels him in, which leads to Disco Bear's head and spine being torn off, killing him. PYB25.png|Brown dog. S4E6 PYB The dog.png|Brown dog with Disco Bear. Cameo Dog If one looks closely in Remains to be Seen, a small dog resembling a dachshund can be seen behind a tree when the zombified Handy, Toothy, Mime and Generic Tree Friends appear. It is unknown why it is here, being a hidden Easter egg like The Cursed Idol, which also appeared in this episode. Bulldog .]] Appears as one of the obstacles in the Park level of ''Run and Bun, attacking a character if he/she bumps into it. External links *Dog at Wikipedia. Category:Animals Category:One Time Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Canines Category:Dogs/Canines